life with out you
by inlovewithanythingvampire
Summary: edward left bella in new moon it has been 20 years and they come back to forks. R&R please
1. Bella's house

**ok so here is a new fanfic i hop you like it.**

**YES i own twilight **

**"no you don't" says my sister  
****"yes i do."  
****"no you and i think i would know if you own twilight nwo say don't and get over it."  
****" fine i don't own twilight."  
"good little sis." and patts me on the head. (i hate it when people head i just want to bit their heads off.)**

epov

i had left my love 20 years ago today was her 38th brithday. i wish that i could leave new york and go bake to fork and have her in my arms and hold her just one more time just once more would make me happy for a life time. then carlise broke into my mind.

"_Edward please come down we need to have a family meeting and you are part of the family."_

i ran down the stars lighting fast to see my family siting down.

"Edward." carlise said "we need to move."

"ok were are we moving to?"

"were moving back to forks."

and with that i fanted ever though vampires couldn't it was like sleep that i could not have but yet right then it didn't mater i had a full 4 hours of bella and when i awoke we were on our way to forks.

_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 2 hours later-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

we were back at ours old house every thing was in and ready in of course was in my bed room think of bella and if she still lived here. When alice brusted in to my room and said.

"Edward we shoould go see charlie and ask where bella lives."

"Alice she not going to want to see me."

"Edward why would she not want to see you?"

"because Alice i told her that i didn't love her."

"Edward Cullen why did you say that. But eeven though you said that i think she will be happy to see you."

"ok Alice i will go."

we arrivedat bellas house to not see charlies cruser but to see a blue mini van.  
"Alice i don't think bella or charlie live here."

"well maybe they know were they are."

as we walk up we saw a couple of kids running around screaming in joy once they saw us they stop playing and stared at us like we where not human (well e aren't but they didn't know that)  
i nocked on the dor an it opened to see a man in his 20'sllo." he said "excuse me do you know were the people who use to live here is?"

"ummm... i can't tell you that but you could ask my mom she should know." "okay."  
he left and screamed "MOM!!!!" and wispered some thing like somone wants to know were they people how lived here live now. someone wishpered back tell me talk to them.

the walked back and there was someone we thought left to go some were less. but ther she was.

**_bella................._**

**so how did you like it please tell me by reviewing**


	2. check list

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight**

Bpov

Wash dishes, check.  
Sew buttons back on shirts, check.  
Wash launder, Fold launder, check, check.  
Clean house, check go out somewhere with kids.

My check list is almost done.

Maybe I should take the kids to the swimming pool or what I like to call the bubble  
**(that what everyone in my town call our swimming pool because in winter they put a big huge bubble over it so everyone can swim in it. otherwise it would be like and outdoors ice rink)  
**or maybe we should go to the movies. **  
**Suddenly I am pulled out of my thought of where we should go by the door bell  
"Daniel can you answer the door?"

I heard something that sound like a grunt and couch spring squealing and the door open.

As Daniel talk I wonder who I it could be. Then my oldest son Daniel came into my room and saw his laundry pick it up and sat down were they were and said  
"mom there are some people who want to know where the people who use to live here live now."

"Maybe I should talk to them," I said.  
"Ok I will be in my room," he said to fast

As I walked out of my room and down the long hallway I saw someone I never would have expected.

Edward & Alice…………………………..

**So tell me how you like it please and the one way to do that is my reviewing so if you could that would be helpful. **

**.P.S. sorry it took so long to update**


End file.
